Mein
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Draco Hermine, wenn ich mehr sagen würde, wäre das die ganze Story.


Disclaimer: Ich habe mir die Figuren nur ausgeborgt um etwas mit ihnen zu spielen. Also um es kurz zu machen, sie gehören nicht mir.

Autoren Geschwafel: Muss sein! Erwartet hier keine schöne Draco/ Hermine Story...nein...nein, mein etwas verdrehter Geist hat immer etwas andere Sachen im Sinn. Wer keine düsteren Geschichten mag, sollte diese auf keinen Fall lesen...ist sehr düster. Außerdem ist sie nur sehr kurz und es wird keine Fortsetzung geben. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch wenigstens ein wenig. Über ein oder zwei Reviews würde ich mich freuen * bettel *

Mein

" Malfoy...bitte...lass mich los.", bettelte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Ein gemeines Grinsen umspielte seine dünnen, blassen Lippen, " Warum sollte ich Granger?". Seine Hand die um ihren Hals lag griff noch etwas fester zu. Er weidete sich an dem Schmerz den er ihr bereitete.

" Du...du tust mir weh...", röchelte sie um Luft ringend..." Bitte...ich habe dir nichts getan...".

Er hob spöttisch die Brauen...nein nicht direkt, nicht das sie es wüsste, aber ihre Anwesenheit allein ließ ihn schon vor Zorn beben.

" Sag mir nicht du magst keine Schmerzen.", zischte er nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie musste Schmerzen mögen und würde genau das bekommen was er durchlitten hatte...wegen ihr.

Leise fing sie an zu husten und ein erstickter Schrei versuchte ihrer Kehle zu entfliehen. Es kam nichts weiter, als ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen zustande. Langsam begann die Umgebung um sie herum zu verschwimmen.

" Bitte...Draco...", wisperte sie mit aller Kraft die sie noch hatte.

Zufrieden betrachtete er wie ihre Glieder schlaff an ihre Seiten fielen. Keinerlei Gegenwehr war mehr zu spüren.

" Du bist selbst dran Schuld Granger.", wisperte er ebenso leise zurück.

Das alles war nur ihre Schuld. Ihre ganz allein, dass er leiden musste, dass sie jetzt dafür bezahlte. Ein trockenes Lachen bildete sich in seinem Hals.

Verdammtes Schlammblut, verdammte Hexe. Ihre leuchtenden zimtbraunen Augen...ihr helles, klares Lachen...jedem hatte sie es geschenkt...nur ihm nicht.

Wütend schlossen sich seine Finger enger um ihren schmalen Hals.

Was hatte dieser Weasley was er nicht hatte? Alles hätte er ihr geben können.

Wehmütig wanderten seine eisigen Augen über das nun regungslose Gesicht der jungen Frau. So ebenmäßig und glatt, ohne Makel und so leuchtend wie die Sterne in der Dunkelheit. Solch eine Schönheit verschwendet an solch einen Wicht. Einen Unwürdigen.

Vorsichtig, als ob sie aus Glas wäre, ließ er ihren leblosen Körper zu Boden gleiten.

Hatte er ihr in den letzten Jahren nicht deutlich genug gemacht, wie sehr er sie mochte...sie begehrte? War ihr nicht aufgefallen wie sehr er ihre Nähe gesucht hatte? Oh nein! Nicht Granger! Auch wenn sie noch so intelligent war, sein Leiden hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

Er schnaufte und hieb seine Faust fest gegen die kalte Steinwand. Das Blut das kurz darauf zu fließen begann ignorierte er vollkommen. Leise tröpfelte es zu Boden und vermischte sich mit dem Regen.

Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Vor ihr auf die Knie sinken? Das tat kein Malfoy! Egal wie sehr er eine Frau begehrte. In ihrem Stolz hätte sie ihn abgewiesen, dass wusste er nur zu genau.

Wie konnte sie nur so grausam zu ihm sein? So viel Schmerz hatte er wegen ihr ertragen. Jedesmal, wenn sie eng umschlungen mit diesem Weasley auftauchte, wenn sie mit ihrem Bronze schimmernden Haar vor ihm lief und er nur zu genau wusste es nie berühren zu dürfen.

Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er es um seinen Finger wickeln wollen...einmal mit ihren vollen Locken spielen, über dieses ebenmäßige Gesicht streicheln...wie glücklich wäre er gewesen...wie schnell hätte sie ihn heilen können.

Doch nein! Jahr um Jahr hatte er leiden müssen. Durfte sie nur anschauen, nie ein freundliches Wort, ein einfaches Lächeln.

" Warum hast du das getan?...Warum?". Schwerfällig ließ er sich neben sie auf den Boden sinken. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren schmalen, so verletzlichen Körper. 

" Siehst du nun? Immer warst du so stark, doch in Wirklichkeit bist du so zerbrechlich...wie eine Puppe.".

Er grinste und ließ seine Finger durch ihr seidiges Haar gleiten.

" Wie lange wolltest du mich noch quälen?". Sanft bettete er ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.

Wie sehr sie ihn doch gequält hatte. So voller Unschuld. Am Anfang war es wirklich eine unschuldige und süße Folter gewesen. Er hatte es genossen in diesem Gefühl vollständig zu versinken. Jeder Augenaufschlag, jeder Atemzug von ihr hatte ihm einen süßen, schmerzhaften Stich versetzt.

" Meine kleine Göttin.", nuschelte er abwesend und platzierte einen zaghaften Kuss auf ihre kalte Stirn.

Jahr um Jahr war sie schöner geworden. Er hatte sie im Stillen angebetet. War sich sicher das der Schmerz bald vergehen würde, weil sie ihn erlösen würde. Nichts war geschehen. So war er einer ihrer vielen Schatten geworden.

" Dachtest du ich würde die anderen Schatten nicht sehen?", fragte er sanft, " Ich habe sie gesehen Hermine...doch keiner hat so gelitten wie ich...keiner hat dich so verehrt wie ich.".

Er war bald wahnsinnig geworden, wenn andere sie berühren durften und dann, dann war der schrecklichste Tag in seinem Leben gekommen.

" Dieser Weasley.", knurrte er mit einem gefährlichen Glimmen in seinen eisigen Augen.

Er hatte es gewagt sie fort zu nehmen. Hatte es gewagt sie ganz für sich zu behalten. Das war nicht richtig!

Zärtlich betrachtete er das leblose Geschöpf in seinen Armen. " Das war nicht richtig oder Hermine? Er durfte uns nicht trennen.". Seine Augen glitten über ihr weißes Kleid. " Du hast es ganz schmutzig gemacht und dein Schleier ist ganz verrutscht.".

Mit bebenden Fingern richtete er das kleine Krönchen mit dem langen Schleier auf ihrem Kopf. Kurz darauf fuhr er sorgfältig über das seidige Fabrikat ihres Kleides. 

" Heute bist du noch schöner als sonst", flüsterte er ehrfurchtsvoll, " Aber es ist auch ein besonderer Tag.".

Ein kleines Lächeln erhellte sein blasses Gesicht. Nicht mehr so schwerfällig sprang er vom feuchten Boden und hob die schlaffe Gestalt in seine Arme.

" Es wird Zeit nachhause zu gehen Hermine...meine Mutter möchte meine Braut kennenlernen.".

Kurz murmelte er ein paar unverständliche Worte, dann war von dem Paar in der einsamen Gasse nichts mehr zu sehen. Immer noch prasselte der Regen unaufhörlich aufs schwach beleuchtete Straßenpflaster, so wie er es den ganzen Abend schon getan hatte. Der Himmel schien an solch einem freudigen Tag zu weinen.

In der Ferne konnte man hallende Schritte hören. Schnell und stetig. Verzweifeltes Rufen, dass offensichtlich einer jungen Frau galt...

Stolz stand er mit der jungen Frau in seinen Armen vor seiner Mutter. " Ist sie das Draco?", fragte diese zaghaft und senkte schnell die Augen.

Sein Vater wäre so stolz auf ihn gewesen eine ebenso schöne Frau heimzuführen wie er es einst getan hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wahrlich, sehr viel war von ihrer Schönheit nicht mehr übrig...sie sah älter aus, als sie eigentlich war, aber seine Hermine würde ewig schön bleiben.

" Ja Mutter, dass ist sie.", antwortete er steif.

Ängstlich warf sie einen Blick auf die leblose Gestalt der schönen, jungen Frau.

" Sie ist erschöpft und schläft.", flüsterte der junge Mann, als wäre er fest überzeugt davon. Die Tränen die sich in den Augen seiner Mutter bildeten, beachtete er nicht. Auch nicht das Schluchzen, das durch das ganze Haus drang, als er das Zimmer verließ.

Sanft bettete er seinen wertvollen Schatz auf das weiche Bett und betrachtete sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

" Wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe...so lang...". Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören.

Vorsichtig legte er sich neben seine Braut und zog sie in seine Arme. Ihr kalter Körper störte ihn nicht auch das sie nicht mehr zu atmen schien. Sie sah so friedlich aus. In einen tiefen Schlummer gefallen aus dem sie gewiss in den frühen Morgenstunden erwachen würde. Dann würde ihr gemeinsames Leben beginnen.

Glücklich seufzte er auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. " Jetzt sind wir für immer zusammen...du gehörst nur mir.".

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein, während der Regen traurig ans Fenster trommelte und das Schluchzen einer Frau die Nacht durchbrach.

Ende

Noch mehr Autoren Geschwafel: Nerv ich? Nein kann nicht sein. Ich war nur grade am überlegen, ob meine nächste Story eine Snape/ Hermine werden sollte...hm...wahrscheinlich...* wahnsinnig lach *...natürlich ohne Happy End.


End file.
